A Series Of Glee One Shots
by gLeektard
Summary: This is going to be various pairing because I can't decide what couples I like, haha, I like them all! Most will be rated M I think. You've been warned. Will include couples of the same sex. So have an open mind when reading. Thank you :D


**Hey everyone. I'm going to do a series of Glee one shots with varied pairings as I can't decide who I like. Most will be rated M I think, so please don't read if you aren't into things like that. Also this particular story is Quinn/Rachel (Quinn isn't pregnant) so PLEASE do not complain. If you don't like that idea don't read it, please note that this is the first sex scene, not to metion girl/girl sex scene that I have ever written, so please don't be too harsh about that. THIS PARTICULAR ONE SHOT HAS NO PLOT, it is simply sex. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

Her heart was thumping as she slowly sank onto the bed. Her breathing became laboured as the gorgeous brunette on top of her covered her neck in soft, although passionate kisses.

"Rachel, don't stop," the girl breathed in no more than a whisper.

This was the first time Quinn had ever done anything like this, she had noticed how beautiful Rachel was in Glee club, of course she had, she wasn't blind, although she had never acted on it, as she had a boyfriend and her parents frowned upon same sex relationships. But one day in glee, Quinn and Rachel got into an argument and as Quinn saw the passion burning in the Jewish girl's eyes, she knew that she wanted her much more than she wanted Finn.

So Quinn spent her evenings, after her debate with Rachel, coming up with an excuse to invite her over to try and fool her into sleeping with her. It sounds so wrong and perverted when you think of it like that, like Quinn was trying to lure Rachel into her lair to "have her wicked way with her." But it wasn't like that, she genuinely had feelings for Rachel and not just sexual feelings, but Quinn did not know how to deal with these feelings. Tricking Rachel into sleeping with her seemed like the easiest way to, you know, get her point across.

So here they were lying on Quinn's large bed. In a pretty heated make out session. Rachel stops sucking on Quinn's neck causing the blonde to let out a whimper, which resulted in the cheerleader's cheeks to flush a brilliant shade of red in embarrassment. The brunette then began to straddle the other girl's waist making the girl moan with pleasure.

"You planned this didn't you? You naughty girl," Rachel teased.

Quinn began to splutter, she had been caught out and she was at a loss for words. "I...I...Well I."

"Shh," the brunette held a finger to the Cheerio's lips, "you don't have to play innocent with me, I'm glad you did," she smiled and replaced her finger with her lips.

Quinn was surprised again, but soon began to recover from the shock of the kiss and licked the brunettes bottom lip, ever so slightly, with her tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth. Permission was quickly granted and soon both girls were wrestling to try and win dominance over the other girl's mouth. Rachel pulled away first and after breathing in some much needed air, she began to raise Quinn into a sort of awkward sitting position and struggled to lift the girls cheerleading uniform over head. The blonde girl sighed with impatience and with a smirk at the frustrated brunette she took her dress off herself leaving the stunning blonde in her bra and extremely wet panties. Rachel's eyes lingered on the lace of Quinn's bra, and then her eyes, rather reluctantly, slid down her body until they reached her soaked briefs, and when she saws these, if it was possible, the brunette felt herself grow even wetter. Suddenly she was desperate. Desperate to touch, desperate to feel and longing to please. The blonde quickly took off the brunette's clothes leaving them both in their underwear. Rachel began to kiss the part of Quinn's breast that her bra was not hiding, whilst she slid her hands behind the pale back of the blonde and swiftly unclasped her bra. She began to kiss in between the valley of her breasts.

She lifted her head to breath and whispered, just loud enough for Quinn to hear, "you are so beautiful"

The blonde rolled her eyes, but could not help but feel please that the gorgeous girl in front of her was in her bed, complimenting _her. _Quinn Fabray of all people! Quinn was usually a confident girl, but she felt vulnerable ever since she realised she liked Rachel, she had never felt that way about anyone, not to mention a girl before. Quinn allowed a small moan to escape her lips as Rachel took a hard, erect nipple into her mouth and sucked hungrily, eagerly. She twisted it with her tongue, while massaging the other with her hand, switching between the two. After a while of this she stopped, and began to leave a trail of kisses down to the waistband of Quinn's panties.

"Are you sure," Rachel asked, as she knew Quinn was a virgin.

"I'm positive, now hurry up," the blonde commanded and both girls dissolved into a fit of nervous giggles, neither had done anything like this before. When the giggling stopped Rachel took two fingers and rubbed it over Quinn's panties, where her entrance was. Quinn moaned loudly and bucked her hips, wanting, needing, more contact. Rachel sucked those two fingers and figured the cheerleader was ready. She removed Quinn's underpants, teasingly slow and when they were fully off, she flung them somewhere in the room. The location of them was not important at that particular moment of time.

The brunette moved so that her face was level with the glowing blonde's entrance.

"Don't worry," Rachel whispered, unable to speak loudly, "I'll go slow."

Quinn made a sound which Rachel took as a sign of agreement, and encouraged, she put a finger over, not in, her lovers opening. Again, the blonde arched her back, trying, but not succeeding in trying to get more contact. Then, painfully slowly, for Quinn, Rachel placed one finger inside the blonde gently, who winced, but said nothing. Rachel began to pump it in the girl's opening. After a short while the pain turned into pleasure, and the blonde began to buck her hips in time with Rachel's finger, humping her.

She only said one word, but it was enough to make Rachel almost come into her already soaked panties. "More."

Rachel removed her finger, resulting in another whimper, but quickly replaced it with her tongue.

"Fuck, Rachel!" She gasped.

Rachel pumped her tongue inside and out of the blonde, and began to rub her swollen clit. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hair and pulled it.

"I'm so close," she said faintly.

Rachel swapped her tongue and finger around, but instead of putting one finger inside Quinn, she put in two and licked away, furiously at the blonde's swollen clit.

A very short time later, Quinn let out a loud shriek, and she began writhing on the bed, her eyes rolled into her head. Rachel allowed her to ride out her orgasm and began lapping up all the juices, refusing to let a drop spill.

"My turn." She stated with a smirk, smug that she gave the blonde that much pleasure.

They exchanged places and Quinn sat at the foot of the bed examining the eager brunette.

"My, my." She said, as soon at first glance of the brunette's sodden panties. "Did I do that?" She smiled, pecked the singer's lips and moved her mouth down, kissing everywhere she could until she reached the brunette's childish bra.

"Only you could wear something that child-like and still look sexy," Quinn smiled fondly at Rachel and kissed her more passionately whilst her hands reached behind the brunette's back undoing her bra, letting it drop. "Wow!" She said simply, "it's unfair how beautiful you are." They shared a quick kiss, and then Quinn got to work on the diva's breasts.

She sucked, and licked and even bit and every moan that escaped Rachel's lips got louder. When Quinn, reluctantly removed her lips from one of Rachel's boobs, she grinned, cheekily and told her "it's lucky my parents are out." She moved her lips down, leaving a trail of kisses from Rachel's breasts, imitating the brunette's sensual move from earlier, until she got to her panties. She smirked again, an gave the pants a swift lick, after being sure to make her tongue reach the folds of the brunette through her boxers.

Rachel whined, impatiently and Quinn lifted her head.

"You taste so good but I think these will have to go into the trash," the blonde giggled, hooking her fingers and pulling the other girl's briefs, down to her ankles, then throwing them to the floor.

This time the girl started with her tongue and moved one of her hands past the girl's shaven area until she reached one of her breasts and began rubbing. The girl arched her back and began humping the blonde's tongue. Quinn, with her other, free hand, began to massage Rachel's clit, nipping it. Shortly, the girl came, in her nirvana she screamed Quinn's name.

As Quinn lapped up Rachel's juices greedily. The girl came down from her high, and pulled Quinn up to kiss her, tasting herself, after they made out they wrapped around each other, cuddling.  
"That was the best ever," the brunette lazily smiled.

"I can't compare it with anything, but it was pretty amazing," the blonde agreed.

"Will your parents be home soon?" Rachel asked.

Quinn let out a heavyhearted sigh in response.

"Let's do this again sometime." The brunette smiled cheekily, getting up and searching for her clothes.

Quinn handed Rachel her panties, and with a glint in her eyes, the singer put on a serious face and said, "Keep them, you know, as a souvenir," she finished this sentence by sticking her tongue out and giggling, before pecking her lover on the lips and leaving the room.

"My parents are gone on Saturday?" Quinn shouted to Rachel.

"I'll be here." And you could hear the grin in her voice.

**Sorry the ending is crap. I wrote this last night and just wanted to get it posted. Also, I tried not to speak to crudely. Anyway this story was just a starting point, it is pointless. I just wanted to write a Quinn/Rachel story. Sorry about the sex as well, like I said above it was my first time writing something like this.**


End file.
